


DNA

by Green



Series: Love is Thick [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Peter is Stiles's father, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: "So then we'll know for sure, right?" she asks after she gets her voice under control.Peter hums and it sounds soothing. "Baby, we already know for sure. I know it in my heart. I feel it in my bones."





	DNA

She's supposed to be getting her shoes on. The sheriff is waiting downstairs in the car. She has to call Peter first, though.

She's so excited!

The sheriff is definitely not excited. Not happy, either. He told her they won't get the results for weeks, maybe months, because DNA takes so long to process and the labs are backed up.

She calls Peter and tells him this. He laughs. 

"Sweetheart, those are labs that deal with law enforcement. Not paternity tests," he says. She shivers a little sometimes when he calls her nice pet names, though she's not sure why. "I've got a rush order on this one, so we'll get results the next business day. Which is tomorrow, with the slightest of possibilities for the next day after that if someone's sick at home or something. Okay? By Thursday at the latest."

Stiles takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, the way she's supposed to when she gets keyed up. She might need to do the counting, too, because this is even more exciting than she thought!

"So then we'll know for sure, right?" she asks after she gets her voice under control.

Peter hums and it sounds soothing. "Baby, we already know for sure. I know it in my heart. I feel it in my bones."

"I do, too," Stiles says breathlessly. But that's not entirely true. She feels her love for Peter that deep, but she's afraid this part, the biological connection, might not be real. "It just seems like… like too good to be true. What if…" She trails off because it's dumb. 

"What if I'm not your biological father and… what do you think will happen then?"

She doesn't want to say the words. "You know."

"No, baby. I don't know. Can you tell me? What are you afraid of?"

"Not having you. Not… I don't want to lose you. I just got you." She really doesn't want to start crying before having to sit in the car with the sheriff. He'll call her a baby and worse, only in a mean way, not the nice way Peter calls her 'baby girl' and stuff.

"Okay. How about this? I promise… I promise I won't leave. I'll still get you. I'll adopt you and make you my daughter that way if I have to, okay? But I promise I'm already your daddy. You've got me. I'm totally and completely yours."

It makes her shudder with pleasure when she hears that. She loves him so much, and yes, he's hers. She shouldn't doubt that. No stupid test will change it. She's got him now, she will _never_ let go. Not for anything. She has no idea how he would ever adopt her, how he could possibly get her away from the sheriff, but she has faith he _could_. And he's told her how fierce her Aunt Talia is, and how she'll fight for her, too.

She can't wait to meet her aunt for real, and not just a few words here and there. She seems amazing.

"Now go on, and keep that in mind. You've got me no matter what."

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispers. 

"You're welcome, baby girl."

* * *

It is over so quick. She thought they would use a needle, take her blood and compare it to the sheriff's and see it didn't flow the same or was the wrong color. (She knows that's not right, that it's much more sophisticated, but she also likes the more poetic idea.) 

They use something that looks like a long Q-Tip (a swab, it's called) and they run it inside her cheek. Then they do it to the sheriff. She thinks about them doing it to Peter, too, that his sample is already there — he told her he had his put on file as they were working everything out, so it would be one less thing standing in their way.

On the way home, she hugs her arms around herself and thinks about her daddy's arms around her. Her own are way too skinny to give comfort to herself. She misses her mom. 

It's been so long since the sheriff gave her any kind of affection. Since before her mom got sick, and then only as a show, only when her mom was watching. 

She sniffles a little. She tries to be quiet about it. It's supposed to be a good day, it's supposed to be a happy day. But she misses her mom so much. 

She's shaking and crying by the time she gets home. She doesn't want to go inside. She'd rather run away to Peter's, but she knows she can't. Not yet, he keeps saying, and she can tell he wants it to happen as badly as she does.

She should have been quieter, but she wasn't, and now the sheriff is angry. He pulls her from the car with one hand painfully locked around her wrist. He's not gentle as he drags her into the house and pushes her up the stairs. Into her room. 

"Why are you crying? Shut up. Stay in your room. Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about," the sheriff says, and Stiles believes him. He's hurt her before for crying, and it's always bad. She tries to stop but he scares her and it makes her cry harder. 

He doesn't hit her this time. He shakes her, though, and then pushes her against the wall. She stumbles and her legs tangle under her so she falls to the carpet, gasping sobs against her hands as she tries to stifle them.

But he doesn't hit her. He tells her to stay in her room again, then slams her door.

It takes a long time for the crying to stop, but once it tapers off she crawls over to her bed and pulls her cover down to wrap around her. It's the quilt her mom made her, all fabric in her favorite colors. She hides inside it with her thoughts and fears, and wishes she had a phone in her room, wishes she could call Peter just to hear his voice. She's afraid to tell him how scared she is of the sheriff sometimes, of how he could hurt her so easily. She has no doubt that Peter would want to do something to protect her, but she's scared of what that something could be. She doesn't want Peter getting in trouble.

She falls asleep on the floor, on the far side of the room, with the bed between her and the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
